A Special Day
by Naftali
Summary: Jane part faire un coup à la "Jane" derrière Lisbon. Cette dernière le suit et tout les deux se retrouvent enfermés chez le coupable. Oui mais voilà, le lendemain n'est pas un jour comme les autres. Jisbon !
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Voilà après de longs mois d'hésitation, je me jette à l'eau et poste ma première fic. Oh, croyez pas que vous me faites peur, hein (bon okay un peu quand même lol) mais n'étant pas très fu-fu, ou alors c'est parce que je suis nulle en Anglais, au choix, j'ai mis un temps fou à comprendre le site. Bon je vais pas vous enquiquiner plus longtemps avec ma vie (bien qu'elle soit passionnante, sisi).

Le scénario est pas très recherché et y a pas vraiment d'enquête mais néanmoins, j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, sauf s'ils sont mauvai...Toute critique est bonne à prendre bien sûr, je pense même que plus vous m'en ferez, meilleure sera la suite ! Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

- Jane…. ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. McLeod a du nous pousser des escaliers et nous sommes tombés dans son… euh…garage.

Quoi ? Enfermée dans ce garage ? Putain. McLeod… C'est le coupable de Jane. Je le soupçonne aussi, hein. Mais Monsieur Patrick Jane l'avait « trouvé » avant….Seulement, il n'avait pas de preuves concrètes. C'est ça son problème, à Jane, il s'emballe trop vite, c'est à cause de ça qu'on est enfermé dans le sous-sol du meurtrier présumé de Jeff McLoed, d'ailleurs. Bon. C'est pas la première fois qu'on est séquestré, tout le deux…Ironiquement, j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière….

- Vous faites pas de soucis, Lisbon. Nicholas a paniqué mais il va nous libérer, nous savons que le meurtre de son oncle était un accident. Il est jeune, il va pas gâcher sa vie en enlevant deux flics. McLeod va réfléchir un peu et il va nous relâcher !

- 1) Je suis la seule « flic » ici. 2) Vous n'avez pas de preuves que ce soit McLeod le coupable et 3) Je ne m'en fais pas.

Je le vois rire grâce à la faible lueur qui s'échappe de la lucarne.

- Lisbon… Votre voix tremble comme une feuille.

Il m'énerve.

- J'ai froid !

Je ferme les yeux. Excuse valable. Sauvée. On est en plein hiver. Et j'ai laissé ma veste dans la voiture. Enfaite, plus j'y pense, plus j'ai froid. Soudain, je sens un poids sur mes épaules. De surprise, j'ouvre les yeux. Jane se trouve agenouillé devant moi. Ses douces mains sont sur la veste de son costume trois pièces qu'il venait de placer sur mon dos. Il fait son sourire signifiant qu'il n'est pas dupe.

- Menteuse !

- Je garde quand même votre veste, dis-je en boudant. Vous avez votre portable ? Le mien s'est cassé dans la chute.

- Oui, je l'ai mais pour être franc, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait du réseau ici. Le votre s'est cassé ? Pourtant il n'y a que quatre marches… Vous êtes mal tombée ?

- C'est vous qui m'êtes tombée dessus….

- Aïe… Vous avez beaucoup beaucoup mal ? demande-t-il, inquiet.

Je roule des yeux.

Il enlève ses mains et se lève. Je le sens se placer derrière moi.

- Jane ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Un massage ! répond-il, comme si c'était évident. J'ai des doigts de fées, paraît-il.

Il commence à appuyer légèrement sur mes omoplates. Je me détends. La douleur est plus supportable. Une gueule d'ange et avec tout ça des doigts magiques… Entends-toi ma vieille, à peine 10 minutes que t'es ici et tu commences déjà à délirer…

- Vous avez peut-être des doigts de fées, Jane, mais en vérité, vous êtes un démon…

Il rit.

- Allons…. Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- C'est de votre faute si on est enfermé ici, je vous signale. Si vous n'étiez pas parti, comme ça, sans prévenir, je ne vous aurais pas suivi…et vous savez c'est pas facile de vous filer quand vous avez pas votre épave bleue.

- Hey! Ma voiture n'est pas une épave, et justement, j'ai pris un taxi pour que vous ne me suiviez pas, je ne vous ai pas invité à venir.

- Nooooon, j'aurai dû vous laisser faire votre plan foireus dans votre coin, et ne vous voyant pas revenir, je serais morte d'inquiétude, toute la responsabilité serait retombée sur moi, comme d'habitude et…

- Vous voyez, vous préférez être ici !

Je pousse un soupir d'exaspération.

- Vous m'énervez, Jane.

- Désolé.

Il sourit.

- Vous n'êtes pas désolé…

- Désolé de ne pas être désolé, alors.

La journée va être longue.

* * *

Je suis exténuée. J'ai pas dormi la nuit précédente et ça doit faire trois bonnes heures qu'on est coincé ici... Grâce à la lucarne, je vois le ciel noir.

- Il va réfléchir un peu, hein… Il fait nuit Jane.

J'avais essayé de rendre le ton de ma voix irrité, espérant lui faire comprendre que j'en avais assez de ses bêtises mais tout ce qui était ressorti c'est un ton las et fatigué.

- Hum… Oui.

Je vois à son visage qu'il a l'air angoissé. ___Ç__a_, c'est inquiétant.

- Peut-être n'est-ce pas Nicholas, le coupable.

- Oh, c'est vrai qui d'autre pourrait nous avoir enfermé ici. C'est bien connu, on y entre comme dans un moulin.

- Le Jardinier.

- Henri Watson ? Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez comment il cirait ses mocassins en crocos…C'est un psychopathe.

- Votre sens de l'humour survit à toutes situations, hein.

- J'essaye de vous détendre, Lisbon, vous êtes stressée.

- On se demande pourquoi.

- Pourtant ça pourrait être pire. Nous avons de l'eau (du doigt, il désigne le robinet au coin de la pièce) et nous sommes en bonne santé.

Bouteilles de vin (vides, évidemment...), chaussures usée, pneus de vélo dégonflés, vis… Un garage, quoi.

- VanPelt va nous retrouver. Elle va tracer nos téléphones.

- Vous voyez. Ils doivent déjà être à notre recherche, essayez donc de dormir Lisbon, vous avez une mine affreuse.

- Je vous remercie. Et comment voulez-vous que je dorme avec ce froid ? La température est à 0°C, regarder le vieux thermomètre, dans le coin, là-bas.

- C'est vrai qu'il fait pas chaud, mais en se serrant, on devrait tenir le coup.

Il s'approche de moi et me tend la main afin que je me lève. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Je la prends, non sans hésiter. Il m'emmène vers le mur et s'installe sur le sol en béton. Jane me tire légèrement, signifiant que moi aussi, je dois m'assoir. Ce que je fais. Que tu es naïve, Teresa. Il peut te faire faire tout ce que tu veux, c'est hallucinant.

J'ai encore ma main dans la sienne et sa veste sur mes épaules ce qui ne m'empêche pas de grelotter. Jane le voit bien. Il libère ma main et, pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, met la sienne dans mon dos. « En se serrant, on devrait tenir le coup ». Okay. Je suis censée faire quoi ? Me laissée aller et poser ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, pour me réchauffer (et en profiter un peu, tant qu'à faire), ou bien dois-je le repousser, aller bouder dans mon coin, et me cailler ? La première solution est plus tentante.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Alors...des impressions ? Faites-moi évacuer ce stress... xD


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir, surtout venant de vous... Je suis une grande fan de vos fic.

Chapitre un peu court, excusez-moi mais après réflexion, je vais légèrement modifier la suite, elle ne me plaît pas trop... Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

J'entrouvre les yeux. Saleté de soleil, je dormais bien. Enfermée dans un garage. Blottie contre Jane. Dormir. Il n'en faut pas plus pour me faire sursauter, moi, la courageuse agent Teresa Lisbon du C.B.I.

- Aïe !

Je lui ai fait mal. Enfin, ma tête lui a fait mal. Son nez et sa bouche était tendrement poser dans mes cheveux avant que je me réveille (un peu brutalement, je l'admets). On se regarde bizarrement. Je suis assise entre ses jambes et ses bras me tiennent fermement contre son torse. Une position assez intime…Trop intime.

Il a l'air aussi gêné que moi.

- Super le réchauffement mutuel. J'ai plus froid. Vous non plus à voir vos joues rosies.

Doucement, il dessine un cercle sur mes deux pommettes. Mon cœur ne va pas tenir le coup. Etant collé à moi, il sent bien que mon rythme cardiaque s'affole. Ca le fait rire. Il m'énerve.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose, Lisbon ? De l'eau peut-être ?

- Ok.

Je m'écarte et il se dégage de moi. Je suis partagée. A la fois contente que le moment de gêne se termine mais malgré tout, un peu déçue, je l'admets, qu'il se soit échappé si vite. Non mais franchement écoute-toi, ma pauvre Lisbon … C'est Jane. Jane ! La seule pensée d'être seule, avec lui, dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, me terrifie. N'importe quoi, il ne sera jamais dans mon lit. J'ai peur de mon consultant. S'il savait ça, je ne me ferai plus jamais respecter… Je ris de ma propre bêtise.

- Pourquoi vous souriez ?

- Je ne sourie pas.

- Vous êtes en train de fantasmez sur moi, avouez.

- Oui. Vous êtes attaché à une chaise. J'imagine ce que je pourrai vous faire pour me venger de tout ce que vous me faites subir à longueur de journée.

- Ne me dites pas que vous m'en voulez. Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'on allait finir enfermé ici ?

- Non, je ne vous en veux pas, mais excusez-moi si j'avais prévu autre chose aujourd'hui.

- C'est sûr que c'est pas l'anniversaire idéal…

L'a… Merde. Teresa.

- Je vous donnerai votre cadeau quand on sortira, je l'ai pas sur moi.

- Je…Pas de problème. Merci, Jane.

- Okay, j'avoue, je suis surprise qu'il arrive à penser à mon anniversaire alors que moi – qui suis quand même la principale intéressée – j'avais complètement oublié. Vraiment, c'est très gentil de sa part.

Tout gentleman qu'il est, Jane me sert l'eau dans une bouteille de vin rouge.

- Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you Lisbon, Happy Birthday to youuuu.

Je lui jette un regard noir mais il me sourit de plus belle. J'ai dit qu'il m'énervait ?

* * *

Alors... ?

Prochain post sûrement Mercredi après-midi (si ça vous plaît encore xD ). ^^

PS: Dsl pour les tirets, j'avais complétement zappé; quand je fais un copié-collé, ça bug...bon c'est pas une excuse, je sais. Je ferai gaffe la prochaine fois. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Salut ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir (merci aussi de m'avoir fait remarquer les tirets s-damon-s ^^) !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **ATTENTION IL COMPORTE DES SPOILERS SUR LA SAISON 3 **je vous conseille de voir l'épisode 3X16 si vous ne l'avez pas déjà vu (à vos risques et périls, lol).

* * *

- On joue à quoi, maintenant ?

Depuis au moins deux heures, nous jouons à des jeux. Ni oui ni non, pendu, morpion… Le sol est maintenant tapissé de craie… Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre. Remarque, il y a encore ce jeu de cluedo, en haut de l'étagère, là-bas… Mais j'en ai un peu marre de jouer au flic.

- Action ou vérité !

- Comme si j'allais jouer à ce jeu avec vous, Jane…

- Vous préférez une bataille de polochons ?

- Non. C'est quoi ces clichés ? Et puis attendez, on est pas à la pyjama partie, je vous signale !

- Dommage, vous êtes très mignonne avec vos t-shirt trop grand et votre petite culotte…Pourquoi pas action ou vérité ?

- Vous ne trouvez pas que vous en savez assez sur moi ?

- Chaque jour j'en apprends un peu plus, vous êtes tellement étonnante !

Il rit, je rougis, en effet je suis très surprenante…

- Allez ! S'il vous plaît ! Lisbon ! Je vous pose une question, vous me répondez, vous me posez une question, je vous réponds.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'abord parce que je ne saurai pas quoi vous me demander, ensuite parce que votre question à vous me mettra forcément dans l'embarras, et surtout je suis fatiguée.

- La Belle au Bois Dormant est fatiguée ? Vous vous moquez de moi ! Ecoutez, si ma question vous embête, répondez « Joker ».

- Non. Je vous rappelle que c'est MON anniversaire donc c'est MOI qui décide.

- On va bien rigoler quand ce sera le mien…

- Vous ne fêtez jamais vos anniversaires, c'est à peine si je connais la date.

- Avec cette nouvelle règle ça risque de changer…

Nous nous taisons. Il arbore ce sourire malicieux qui m'énerve tant alors que j'essaye de m'imaginer ce qu'il allait me faire subir. Tout compte fait, mieux valait répondre à ces stupides questions personnelles…

- Très bien, puisqu'il le faut, allez-y.

- De quoi avez-vous le plus envie ? demande-t-il en affichant un sourire vainqueur.

- Que vous me fichez la paix…non, enfaite dans l'instant…de sortir d'ici.

Que vais-je bien lui demander ? Quelque chose qui lui fasse regretter ce jeu ? Tentant. Mais sa vengeance risque d'être terrible… J'ai beau me creuser la tête, ça fait dix minutes que je cherche et j'ai encore aucune idée de ce que je vais demander.

- J'espère que je mettrai moins de temps à répondre.

Je me tourne vers lui. Il me regarde d'un air moqueur. Mais j'arrive à sentir son impatience derrière le masque qu'il affiche. Ce masque…depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression qu'il me dissimule encore plus de choses que d'habitude et j'avoue avoir…quelques doutes… c'est l'occasion ou jamais…Vas-y cash, Teresa.

- Vous avez aidé Higthower à s'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me dévisage. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que ses yeux me disent ils ont l'air plus brillants que d'habitude.

- On dirait plus une constatation qu'une question. Mais vous vous trompez, je vous ai déjà expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Je ne vous crois pas. Oubliez donc un peu votre égo, Jane et expliquez-moi.

Cette fois il ne peut pas se contrôler et affiche un air vraiment outré l'espace d'une demi seconde avant de remettre son masque de fer et d'indifférence. Peut-être suis-je allée trop loin ? Non. J'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il trafique dans mon dos quand même.

- Inutile de me mentir, je vous ai vu.

- Ne pensez pas que je l'ai caché seulement à cause de « mon égo ». Elle était innocente, Lisbon. Maintenant j'ai un avantage sur l'infiltré au Cbi. Ça aurait été trop risqué d'impliquer qui que ce soit, aussi c'est pour ça que je vous demande de faire comme si vous ne saviez rien.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Bien sûr je m'en doutais un peu mais quand même. Je savais que Jane était capable d'enfreindre des règles mais pas à ce point.

- Vous ne m'avez pas vu, n'est-ce pas ?

- On dirait plus une constatation qu'une question. Mais vous avez raison.

Nous restons silencieux. Il a l'air de s'en vouloir de s'être fait berner aussi facilement. Mais mon inquiétude ne laisse pas de place à la fierté.

- Jane…Vous êtes obsédé par Red John jusqu'à quel point ?

- Je les aimais.

- Je sais. Mais êtes-vous prêts à mettre vos amis en danger pour l'attraper ?

- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de perdre sa famille, Lisbon.

Je hausse un sourcil.

- Enfin…si, vous savez…mais…vous pouvez toujours vous réconcilier avec vos frères. Imaginez que ce soient eux qu'il ait tué. Que voudriez-vous faire ?

- Le retrouver, qu'il aille crever en prison.

- Menteuse, vous dites ça pour pas m'encourager à tuer cette pourriture.

- Non. Elles vous aimaient Jane, je suis sûre qu'elles n'apprécieraient pas l'idée que vous vous transformiez en tueur.

- Quelle importance ? Elles ne sont plus là. Et ne me faites pas le coup du « Elles vous surveillent de là-haut », s'il vous plaît.

- Peut-être mais je suis là moi. Et moi aussi, je vous aime. Mon avis, alors qu'il est similaire au leur ne compte-t-il pas à vos yeux…

- Vous vous trompez, il compte.

A nouveau, nous nous taisons. Il a l'air dans une profonde réflexion. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à le faire changer d'avis, mais j'espère lui faire entendre raison avec des conversations comme celles-ci, de temps à autre.

- Vous m'aimez comment ?

Il avait retrouvé le sourire, c'est fini. Quant à toi, Teresa, tu es sur une pente très glissante. Je sourie à mon tour.

- Hey, c'est à moi de poser une question. C'est quoi mon cadeau ?

- Joker. Ne croyez pas que je vais vous le dire !

Il me regarde intensément. Soudain je m'aperçois qu'il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi… J'ai peur…

- Vous m'aimez comment ? me redemande Jane plus sérieusement que la première fois.

* * *

Je posterai le prochain Jeudi ou Vendredi soir. =D


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir ! Merci pour vos riviews ! Comme c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, je vous poste la suite en même temps, petites chanceuses (ou pas) ! ^^

* * *

-Vous m'aimez comment ?

Je le regarde s'approcher un peu plus de moi, encore un peu hésitant. Jane hésite non pas parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait (je suis presque sûre que c'était calculé à l'avance…) mais parce qu'il veut que je réfléchisse, que je sois sûre de ce que je fais. Mais même si je voulais m'échapper de lui, ce m'en serait impossible, je suis paralysée. Il est de plus en plus près. Tout comme mon cœur est encore une fois proche de l'arrêt cardiaque. Oh… Contrôle-toi Lisbon, ne te jette pas sur lui… Jane entrouvre sa bouche et plonge ses yeux turquoises dans les miens, il n'est plus qu'à quelques millimètres de moi. Il tend les bras, les met sur mes hanches et penche légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

Un coup de pistolet retentit, nous sursautons. Je ne sais pas combien de temps avait duré le moment que je venais de vivre. Peut-être 30 secondes, peut-être 10 minutes, je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est le temps qu'il faut à Jane pour parcourir la pièce et prendre un…une…une de ses machinations. Un couvercle de boîte de conserve attaché à… un lacet de chaussure. Il me jette un regard, il a l'air aussi troublé que moi. Il se dirige vers la porte et s'agenouille devant le verrou.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Pourquoi tu es si faible ? Pourquoi ta voix tremble… ?

-Je nous fais sortir, répond Jane, jugeant d'un bref regard ma réaction.

Il passe le couvercle sous la porte, mais garde le lacet en main, et avec un stylo pousse la clef logée dans la serrure. Un bruit métallique nous indique que la clef est tombée sur le couvercle. Jane tire sur le lacet, faisant revenir de la fente de dessous la porte le couvercle de la boîte de conserve où la clef repose à présent.

D'un geste vif, Jane déverrouille la porte et tourne la poignée. Puis il se précipite à l'extérieur du garage.

-Attends… Teresa… Que vient de faire ton sale blondinet de consultant ? Il a ouvert en 2 minutes… _Ç_a fait un jour et demi qu'on est enfermé, et lui, il ouvre en deux minutes. Je vais le tuer.

-Lisbon, venez !

Mes jambes ne répondent plus, je reste estomaquée, les mains sur les hanches, la bouche grande ouverte, ruminant ma vengeance.

-Lisbon !

Réveille-toi Teresa. Je me décide enfin à bouger. Dans le salon, Jane tient un Nicholas couvert de sang dans ses bras. J'attrape le portable que ce sale manipulateur m'envoie et compose le numéro des urgences. Il devrait s'en sortir. Contrairement à un certain Patrick Jane…

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

-Comment ça « calmez-vous » ? En cinq minutes, vous avez ouvert cette foutue porte, vous saviez comment faire, mais non, vous vous êtes dit « Tiens, pourquoi pas jouer avec cette bonne vieille Lisbon ? », vous nous avez laissé un jour et une nuit entière dans un garage tout poussiéreux puant le terro avec des rats partout et vous, vous...VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE ME CALME ? Mais vous êtes fou ? La prochaine fois que vous me faîtes un coup comme ça, vous rentrez à pied.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et vois Jane, qui se mord la lèvre pour se retenir d'éclater de rire. Non Teresa, contrôle-toi, ne le frappe pas. Concentre-toi sur la route.

-Lisbon… Je vous l'ai dit, cette idée m'est venue dans la nuit, je n'allai pas vous réveillez, vous êtes tellement belle quand vous dormez…

Je lui jette un nouveau regard noir. En signe de profond énervement, je serre mes poings sur le volant.

-Et puis, je voulais laisser une chance à Nicholas.

Je me retiens de lui rappeler que s'il n'avait pas eu cette négligence, Nicholas n'aurait pas tenté de se suicider. Néanmoins, je sais qu'il sait que je pense ça. Je le vois dans ses yeux soudain tristes, d'habitude si rieurs. Ne te laisse pas attendrir Teresa. Je me gare dans le parking du C.B.I et je sors du véhicule. Jane, lui, reste à l'intérieur, la tête basse, l'air malheureux. Je soupire. Je ne lui résiste pas.

-Jane, je ne vous en veux pas, allez, venez, une pizza nous attend.

-Vous me pardonnez ?

-Oui…

Il me suit sans rien dire, la tête toujours basse. Sur les vitres des autres voitures garées, je vois cependant son sourire en coin. Il t'a encore roulé dans la farine, Lisbon… _Je t'avais dit de pas te laisser attendrir_, me souffle une petite voix dans ma tête. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Jane me prend la main en riant, balançant joyeusement nos bras au rythme de nos pas, comme un enfant revenant de la fête foraine. Je grogne entre mes dents.

-Je vous déteste.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chef ! LaRoche nous a dit que l'affaire était finie… Où étiez-vous ?

-Vous ne nous avez pas cherchés ? Nous étions…

-Interrogions des suspects potentiels.

Je lance à Jane un regard interrogateur. Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine d'ajouter la séquestration d'un agent et d'un consultant du Cbi sur les charges de Nicholas.

-Grace pensait que vous preniez du bon temps avec Jane, elle ne voulait pas déranger, lance Rigsby.

Un fou rire s'empare de mon consultant. Je me contente de jeter un regard qui en dit long à la jeune rousse, mais j'ai du mal à me faire autoritaire, moi aussi, je suis à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

L'Asiatique, toujours neutre habituellement, esquisse un léger sourire en regardant… Merde ! Teresa, ta main est toujours dans celle de Jane. Quel énorme quiproquo… Et voilà que ce dernier rit de plus belle en sentant la panique qui m'envahit. Il serre ma main plus fort. Puis, se calmant enfin, il relâche l'emprise et cours vers son bureau. Il revient, en sautillant, les mains derrière le dos. Oh là là, qu'est-ce qu'il prépare encore celui-là ? Ses lèvres sucrées se collent tendrement sur ma joue (rouge comme une pivoine, j'imagine) et son nez me caresse l'oreille.

-Passez-moi votre main, me chuchote Jane à l'oreille.

Je la lui tends et sens tout à coup un objet carré à l'intérieur de ma paume.

-Joyeux anniversaire !

Quand enfin il se dégage de moi, je m'aperçois que j'avais instinctivement fermé les yeux. Je les ouvre et constate qu'étrangement, tout le monde s'est éclipsé. Jane, lui, est déjà sur son canapé, le regard lointain, les mains croisées sur son ventre. Je me précipite dans mon bureau et ouvre mon cadeau. Dans la boîte, une magnifique chainette en argent. Une petite pierre verte était incrustée dans chacun des larges maillons. Je le prends dans ma main. Ce bracelet est vraiment très beau. Je ne peux pas accepter ça, il a du le payer une fortune ! Je le remets dans le petit coffret et un mot est écrit à l'intérieur.

' Je n'ai pas gardé la note et je serai vraiment vexé si l'idée vous venait de me le rendre'

-Lisbon ? Vous venez ? Rigsby a apporté la pizza.

Les mains nonchalamment enfoncées dans ses poches, Jane s'avance vers mon bureau.

-Oui, je finis le rapport, et j'arrive. Au faite, merci pour la chainette. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que…

-Sûr. Si je ne voulais pas vous l'offrir, je ne l'aurai pas achetée. En plus elle vous va vraiment bien.

Il s'allonge sur mon canapé.

-Vous en êtes où ? me lance-t-il, quelques minutes après.

-La patience et vous ça fait deux. Là on entre chez lui et on le trouve étendu sur le sol. Je n'ai pas mis le passage où il nous a enfermés.

-Vous avez bien fait. Du travail en plus pour pas grand-chose. Cependant, moi, je n'oublierai jamais ce moment…

Je soupire. Comme si j'allais oublier le massage qu'il m'a fait, quand il m'a pris dans ses bras, quand nous avions faillit nous embrasser…_Et comment il t'a abusée, _ souffle la voix que je décide d'ignorer. Non, rien dans cette journée n'est à jeter. Quelques phrases plus tard, mon rapport est bouclé.

-Moi non plus.

Je me lève, contourne le bureau et me dirige en direction de la porte mais Jane est plus rapide et me retient le bras.

-Lisbon, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Mon cœur s'accélère, je souris et décide de jouer les gourdes.

-Quelle question ?

-Vous m'aimez comment ?

Joker. Enfin non je le déteste. Non décidément, je l'aime. Trop. Je baisse la tête, embêtée.

Il s'approche de moi et soutient mon menton avec deux de ses doigts. Pour la première fois dans ses yeux, je vois le doute, l'incertitude. Tendrement, il pose un baisé sur la commissure de mes lèvres et s'éloigne de moi aussitôt, il a l'air complètement perdu. Doucement, sans le brusquer, je mets ma main sur sa joue. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour récupérer le précédant baisé volé. Il me le rend, avec une légère maladresse attendrissante. Nous nous embrassons le plus tendrement possible. Essaye de te contrôler, Lisbon… Mais mes mains sont enfoncées dans ses boucles d'or, je l'empêche de partir. Je sens ses lèvres s'étirer, il sourit. Il entrouvre sa bouches et nos langues se mélangent enfin, un véritable ballet se danse dans nos bouches. Il me soulève et me pose sur mon bureau, tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Nos baisés sont à la fois doux et passionnés. Toutes ses années de frustration et de retenue explosent à travers nous… Il s'éloigne de moi, nous sommes à bout de souffle. Je reste paralysée, assise sur mon bureau, _comme tu es assise sur le règlement, Teresa_. Cette voix est vraiment enquiquinante... Jane se rapproche dangereusement de ma joue et ses lèvres se posent une nouvelles fois sur ma peau.

-Vous venez manger ? me demande-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je… J'arrive.

Non décidément, rien dans cette journée n'est à jeter.

* * *

Voilà...j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis & à bientôt j'espère. =D


End file.
